


If you could only look to your soul beside you.

by I_have_hella_nice_abbs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_hella_nice_abbs/pseuds/I_have_hella_nice_abbs
Summary: "Get up!" Said a familiar voice "The phone alarm is about to go off and you know it's really annoying!"She groaned again but sat up, scratching the back of her head absentmindedly and wincing as she opened her eyes, reaching over to turn her alarm off prematurely. She smiled as she heard the scrabbling scratching of Vincent's claws as he made his way up the ladder to her bed from where he had turned the light on."Alright, alright!" She argued as she swiped it away. Honestly, she had tried to find the most gentle one! She turned to face the Bengal Tiger at the bottom of the bed."Honestly Vincent, I have no idea what you have against that alarm!"Her dæmon grinned."I don't have a problem with it but you always manage to sleep through it, and we stayed up quite late last night."How I think miraculous ladybug would happen if the characters had dæmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. A beginning in Marinette's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non crack fanfic so please be nice!

Marinette woke to a tugging on her pajama leg and groaned, flinging an arm over her eyes as the click of light lever foretold piercing artificial light.

"Get up!" Said a familiar voice "The phone alarm is about to go off and you know it's really annoying!"

She groaned again but sat up, scratching the back of her head absentmindedly and winced as she opened her eyes, grouping out a hand to turn her alarm off prematurely. She smiled as she heard the scrabbling scratching of Vincent's claws as he made his way back up the ladder to her bed from where he had turned the light on.

"Alright, alright!" She argued as she swiped it away. Honestly, she had tried to find the most gentle one! She turned to face the Bengal Tiger at the bottom of the bed.

"Honestly Vincent, I have no idea what you have against that alarm!"

Her dæmon grinned.

"I don't have a problem with it but you always manage to sleep through it, and we stayed up quite late last night."

Marinette blinked in a stupor and looked back at the clock on her phone. She and Vincent had spent so long last night talking about the first day of school and how people would react to his new settled form that when she finally set the alarm she had been too tired to know what she was doing. It was a miracle it was even close to the time she was supposed to get up for school. Oh crap! It was the first day of school, and she didn't even have her clothes or bag ready. Oh nooo!

"Oh nooo!"

Vincent laughed, jumping down the ladder to grab the dæmon use basket in his mouth and bringing it over. Looking down she breathed a sigh of relief to find her school bag and clothes for the day.

"Thanks Vince, you're a lifesaver!"

"No problem, Mari."

\----

Marinette thanked the heavens everyday that Vincent had settled into something that was midsize and could climb. While it was annoying to have to order accessible seating for public transport and to walk in crowded areas with Vince the size he was, it would have been more annoying for him to settle as something bigger or with hooves, like Apollo, Juleka's moose dæmon. They had enough trouble using stairs and passing through doorways, nevermind climbing down a ladder or using the small hallways in Marinette house. When Juleka had alerted the school of his settling, it had needed to implement accessibility measures, as Apollo was the biggest dæmon they'd tried to house. Luckily, it had set a precedent for Marinette to apply for a double seat in class, one for her and one for Vincent, so he didn't have to sit cramped under the desk.

"Look who's early." Came Marinette's mother's soft voice as Marinette came ploding down the stairs. She was leaning against the wall of the bakery with her arms crossed, but she had an expression on her face that matched her voice, soft, loving and wishing Marinette well.

"Please, this must have been all Vincent, he's the half with common sense" Said the decidedly more gruff voice of Honoré, her sun bear dæmon. Who lumbered in from the kitchen, where he had presumably been helping shift flour due to all the white on his fur.

"Haha Mama, Honorés right, Vince's the one who woke me up.".

"Good morning Papa." Vincent said and the two dæmoms rubbed noses.

As much as Marinette would have liked to say she would have gotten up on time without Vince, she probably would still be asleep if he hadn't woken her up. Her mother might've even had to shout her awake.

"Oho!! What's this! Have my little cinnamon apples actually woken up on time for once!" Said the booming voice of Marinette's father, as the flour covered man poked his head round the door of the kitchen and into the room. 

"The macarons will be done in ten minutes." Said a smaller voice as Honoratus popped her head out the front pocket of his apron, the red squirrel miraculously free from flour. "Well done for coming down before that, you can help us construct them!"

"We will!" Answered Vincent bounding back over to Marinette's side, purring.

"I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again." Marinette bemoaned to her mother. She could already imagine her and her peafowl dæmon strutting around like they owned the place.

"Oh god don't remind me, Cajetan has gotten even worse since he settled! Hopefully he'll shut up now." Grumbled Vincent under his breath, his purring turning to a growl.

"Four years in a row, is that possible?" Her mother enquired as Honoré walked over and nudged the larger dæmon, calming him down.

"Definitely. Lucky me!" She replied, and it was lucky her, or unlucky her. She swore every time she did something it snowballed into something larger and much worse.

Without Vincent settling as fierce as he did, Marinette was afraid that nobody would have taken her seriously, just overlook her as The Clumsy One forever. But with Vince as a tiger she was sure to get a second look! Either by employers or teachers, they would look at her and go 'wow she'll be able to hold her own!'

Marinette wilted slightly. Of course, there was the opposite side too. People would take one look and see her as argumentative, and it would be harder to get an internship or work experience with Vince like he was, as they usually wanted someone with a smaller more subservient dæmon who wouldn't get in the way.

"Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Her mum said, trying to cheer her up.

"Marinette!" Her dad called from the kitchen. "Come assemble the macarons, you can pass them out at school"

"Coming Papa!" Marinette called back. She nodded at her mother and Honorés and passed through into the kitchen.

"You excited for today?" Comes Honoratus' muffled voice from above, as she ran along a squirrel track near the ceiling with a piping bag in her mouth. "It's your first time in school since you settled." She took a leap off the rope and landed on the counter, passing Tom the icing, who passed it to Marinette.

Marinette started piping and Vincent answered.

"I can't wait to see the look on Cajetan's face! Tigers are way cooler than peacocks, they probably eat them in the wild!" His tail twitched in anticipation and then drooped slightly. "Mama, what if people start treating us differently. Everyone thought we'd settle as a hedgehog or a spider."

That was true, one of Vincent's favourite forms before settling was a dessert hedgehog, Marinette liked to use his spare spines as pins and he liked having little hands, and most clothing designers had spider dæmons.

"If they treat you differently, then they aren't your friends." The squirrel answered simply. "They should accept you for who you are."

Vincent nodded in understanding, and Marinette finished the last macaron, closing the two halves together, and grabbed a box, sweeping them all in. She turned to walk out the front door, Vincent on her heels, when she heard one last yell from her dad and turned round to look.

He gave her the thumbs up. "Good luck!" He said cheerfully, and Honoratus waved goodbye. Laughing, Marinette turned again and left, her heart lifted.

\----

Marinette's heart dropped at the sight in front of her. An old man with a cane and his primate (maybe sloth?) dæmon were crossing the road and were about the be run over by an oncoming car.

She didn't even think to consider another option, and neither did Vincent, they both ran forward. Vincent scooped up the dæmon by the scruff and Marinette dove forward and dragged him out of the incoming traffic, macarons flying out the box as she did so.

She stopped hands on her knees, heart going a mile a minute, god that could have been horrible.

"Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster." Came the voice of the old man. Concerned, but slow and quiet, like old people's voices usually were

"Oh no! Her beautiful macrons are on the floor, thank you young man for grabbing me." Came the equally slow voice of the old dæmon, her large eyes looked confused as she took in the spill, obviously they were both senile. Now she was closer, she could see the dæmon wasn't a sloth at all but a slow loris.

"Bixia, where do I keep my wallet, I simply must pay for the damage, or at least some new ones." Said the old man, patting himself down and his dæmon, presumably Bixia, scampered up him and reached in his pocket to fetch it, and then jumped down to scamper towards Vincent with money in hand.

"It's fine sir!" Marinette tried to say, reaching for her fallen bag and thanking Bixia as she handed it to her. "I really need to get to class."

"Yeah, we're running late." Added Vincent, they weren't, but it was awkward to accept money for a good deed. "We need to rush."

"Well, if you're sure!" The old man said agreeably. "Come on now, Bixia."

They walked off together and Marinette sighed. That was enough worry for today, hopefully they wouldn't have to save anyone like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of the named dæmons and their species
> 
> Marinettes dæmon - Bengal tiger - Vincent - named after the Saint of kindness
> 
> Sabine's dæmon - sun bear - Honoré - named after the Saint of baking
> 
> Toms dæmon - red squirrel - Honoratus - named after another Saint of baking
> 
> Chloés dæmon - Indian peafowl - Cajetan - named after the Saint of wealth
> 
> Julekas dæmon - Canadian moose - Apollo - named after the Greek god of the sun
> 
> Master Fu's dæmon -Kayan River slow loris - Bixia - Chinese fertility goddess


	2. A beginning in Adrien's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter :)

Adrien woke with the first ring of his alarm and practically leapt out the bed.

"Gemma! Gemma! We have school today!" He crowed, buzzing with excitement. Gemma lifted her head from where she'd been curled in sugar glider form, jolted from when he leapt off the bed.

"Calm down Adrien, we still have an hour before we're going to be picked up." But even she couldn't deny the excitement they both felt and followed Adrien as he went to his ensuite, shifting into her preferred red deer form as she went.

Adrien wondered how many of his to be classmates would already be settled. He knew Chloé was, she and Cajetan had been smug about it for weeks. She claimed that 'her inner beauty could finally be seen' and Gemma told him that Cajetan was glad he had settled into something so exotic and 'not like a Dalmatian or something'. Adrien had no idea if he was referring to a specific dæmon or he just really didn't like Dalmatians but Adrien had to admit that a peafowl dæmon suited the girl.

After putting on his moisturizer (the one that had to sit for five minutes) he turned around with a brush. They had already decided Gemma would be a deer or a collard dove for the majority of the day, and since you couldn't do much with feathers, it was best to do the beauty regime on her deer form. She knelt down besides him and he slowly and methodically worked his way over her body. The tense excitement left his muscles as brushed, getting looser and looser with each stroke, he never felt calmer than when he was brushing her, and it was one of his favourite things to do.

Eventually though, he had to take his moisturizer off, so reluctantly he got up and moved to the sink. As he dragged the flannel down his face, he couldn't help but feel regretful that *this* was the most exciting thing that had happened in his life. Something that every other teen in paris had done countless times.

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, he'd been so excited but it just seemed pathetic now that he thought about it.

"Don't worry about it." Adrien met Gemma's steady gaze in the mirror. "I'm sure it'll be amazing, have I ever been wrong?" He snorted and half-heartedly shoved her head away.

"You've always been wrong." He answered, feeling moderately better. He grinned at her, through the mirror, and turned to go down to breakfast.

\---

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Father and Aletheia, his Sable antelope dæmon, were speaking amongst themselves quietly and didn't even turn to look at them when Adrien and Gemma walked in. Nathalie stood silent beside him, busy tapping away on her tablet, with her Finch dæmon Patroclus on her shoulder murmuring suggestions in her ear. Adrien cleared his throat. Next to him, Gemma did the same.

"Good morning Père." He said, greeting his Father

"Good morning Mère" She said, greeting Aletheia

"Good morning to the both of you." Aletheia answered, briefly pausing her conversation with Gabriel to acknowledge them, before turning back to him and continuing their talk.

Adrien sighed, but got started on his brioche, amazing, as usual. Everything was amazing in this house, so amazing it was average. Ugh! There he was again with his angsty thoughts, he felt like such an anime character. All he needed was a crow dæmon and he'd be Sasuke, moping all the time. As if hearing his thoughts, Gemma turned into a collard dove and fluttered onto his shoulder. He snorted to himself, eh, close enough.

"Your driver to the... School will be here soon, be sure to have all your things ready. Nathalie will accompany you." Stated his Father into the air, both Aletheia and Patroclus going silent as he spoke.

"Thank you Père." Adrien answered, staring at his plate, the only acceptable answer. The driver would probably be Gorrila, it always was. He loved the man, he was massive but had a small Dæmon, a Colombian lesserblack tarantula called Spider, if Adrien was remembering correctly, and he'd looked the species up after being told what she was. The tarantula in the wild adopted tiny frogs as pets and protected them from harm. Adrien felt comfortable around him.

(He didn't feel comfortable around his father.)

He finished his meal in complete silence, Gemma trying to comfort him by grooming his hair. He just felt hollow. He loved his father (of course he did) but he never failed to bring Adrien's mood down.

Gabriel got up, the chair squeaking as he moved and he and Aletheia left the room, still talking between themselves.

"Right." Nathalie said, putting the tablet down with a clack. "Time to get you to school." And Adrien let her lead him out, Patroclus fluttering before them, his yellow plumage leading the way, like landing lights for a plane.

\---

When they got to the school, Nathalie seemed to burst, Patroclus fluttered around her head nervously.

"Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!" She appeared to have been holding that in throughout the car ride and she released it as he was headed up the stairs. Patroclus landed on Gemma's head and leant in to talk, his beak brushing a furry ear. Gemma flicked it, sending him swooping back to Nathalie's shoulder.

"This is what I wanna do!" He said back, and that was the thing, wasn't it. It was always what his Father wanted, and never what he wanted.

It was as he was turning to enter the school he noticed that an old man must have fallen, because he was on the ground and grasping for his cane, his slow loris dæmon slowly dragging it back to him. Adrien ran over, Gemma shifting into a baboon to grab the cane as he helped the old man up.

"Here." She said, and handed it to the man.

"Thank you, miss." Answered the dæmon, as she swung back up to the old man's shoulder.

"And thank you, young man!" Said the man cheerfully, and he patted Adrien on the chest.

Adrien smiled at him and turned to go into the school, Gemma once again a red deer. That was his good deed for the day. Forget being Sasuke, he was now Sailor Moon! He laughed under his breath, talk about unrealistic. Gemma would never turn into anything feline like Usagi's Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's dæmon - unsettled (prefers "elegant" forms like deer or doves) - Gemma - named after the Saint of peace
> 
> Gabriel - Sable antelope - Aletheia - named after the concept of truth in philosophy
> 
> Nathalie - lesser goldfinch - Patroclus - named after a Greek hero
> 
> Gorrila - Colombian lesserblack tarantula - Spider - self explanatory
> 
> Chloés dæmon - Indian peafowl - Cajetan - named after the Saint of wealth
> 
> Master Fu's dæmon -Kayan River slow loris - Bixia - Chinese fertility goddess
> 
> The reason Adrien is driven to school without a fuss and didn't have to sneak is because Aletheia convinced Gabriel to let Adrien try the school thing. This will impact the plot, if only minorly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't think I'd be able to finish this, I've moved on from ml, if anyone wants to continue this be my guest (please credit me if u do!) And don't have to follow this (obviously) but here are all the dæmons I had planned and explanations if I had them (most of the time I just thought the animal was cool)

Marrinette- bengal tiger - male - Vincent - incredibly fierce and brave

Mrs dupan-cheng - black bear - male - Honoré - small woman big dæmon

Mr dupan-cheng- red squirrel - female - Honoratus - big man small dæmon

Grandpa Cheng - Pen-tailed tree shrew - female

Adrien- unsettled, prefers "elegant" forms like red deer and collard doves - settles as a satin domestic rat - female - Gemma - rats aren't very elegant but they are incredibly smart and sociable!! They are like the dogs of rodents but less blindly obedient

Gabriel- Sable antelope - female- Aletheia - absolutely badass antelope, kills lions often

Mrs agrest - Thomson's gazelle - male

Alya- Eurasian magpie - male- Hermes - intelligent birds, like to gather shiny things like Alya goes after news

Alyas dad - platypus - male - playpus is a mixture of different animals, he's animan, thought it was funny

Alyas brothers -unsettled -male and female

Alyas mum - white tailed bumblebee - male

Nino - when unsettled prefers cockatiel, when settled is a white tailed antelope squirrel - female - Cecilia - like to sing to warn other squirrels of danger

Chloe - Indian peafowl - male - Cajetan - kinda obvious

Chloe dad - Jacobin pigeon - female - absolutely ridiculous pompous looking bird

Sabine - Dalmatian - male - Aquila - dog, loyal

Sabine dad- Labrador - female - very common police dog

Luka - Parsons chameleon - female - very visually adaptable to different situations, Luka seems to get along with everyone

Kagami - Japanese firebelly newt - male

Nathaniel - six banded armadillo - male - cute, also a "shy" animal

Rose - Anne's hummingbird - female -tiny and pink to offset julekas huge moose

Juleka- Canadian Moose - male - Apollo - huge to offset roses tiny hummingbird

Kim - Eurasian otter - female - good at swimming

Alix- when unsettled prefers cheetah but after akumatised settles as an Andean condor - female - biggest bird there is, Alix deserves a badass dæmon

Alix's dad - Pacific tree frog - female - tiny

Max - European robin - female - intelligent bird

Marc - Atlas moth - male - was going to follow a storyline where he gets bullied bc his dæmon reminds ppl of hawkmoth

Mylene- when unsettled prefers mercat - settles after akumatised as a maned wolf - male - stinky wolf thing,

Ivan- emerald tree boa - female - Qawium

Lila- dwarf hamster - male - one of the most violent species of hamsters, straight up eat eachoth, but looks harmless to humans

Master Fu - slow loris - female - Bixia - venomous mammel that looks cute and harmless

Miss bustier- plains zebra - male - Mr bustier

Ms mendeleiev- red ruffed lemur - male -Mr mendeleiv

Mr Damocles- Great horned owl - female - Mrs Damocles - self explanatory

Natilie - lesser gold Finch - male - Patroclus

Gorrila - Colombian lesserblack tarantula - female - Spider - stated in previous chapter

Jagged stone - crocodile - male - spike

Mr pigeon - rock dove - female - common pigeon

Stormy weather - Quoll - female

Dark blade - Sarus crane- female

Copy cat - Bowerbird - female - show off birds, build things for potential mates

The mime - mallard duck -male

Simon says - bearded dragon

Pixelator - Gila monster

In this au when they transform, their daemon goes inside them and speaks in their head and their kwarmi turns into an animal (different subspecies with each person but same general species) and acts as a daemon

Tikki-

Marinette- 7 spotted ladybird

Adrien- 2 spotted laybird

Plaug - 

Adrien -black Maine Coon (very friendly species of cat)

Marinette- black tiger

Nooroo -

Gabriel- Alcon blue butterfly (is basically the cuckoo bird of butterflies)

Wayzz -

Master fu- hawksbill sea turtle

Nino - Michigan Spotted Turtle

Trixx- red fox

Pollen - European honeybee

Duusu - Green peafowl

Fluff - snowshoe hare

Longg - Komodo dragon

Sass -

Adrien - Smooth green snake

Luka - feathered tree viper

Mullo- grasshopper mouse (badass cool mouse)

Kaalki - Dutch Warmblood horse (intelligent horse)

Xuppu - Vervet monkey

When akumatised their daemon turns into a butterfly or moth that matches the aesthetic of their costume and is the vessel hawkmoth speaks through, he doesn't pretend to be the daemon or anything but he does hijack them and it's really weird to outside observers

Bubbler - Periander metalmark

Mr pigeon - grey moth

Stormy weather - lesser purple emperor

Dark blade - Cinnabar moth

Timebreaker - Queen Alexandra's birdwing

Copy cat - peppered moth (hid in a fake plaugs fur)

The pharaoh - Eastern tiger swallowtail

Lady WiFi - Luna moth

The Evilstrator - zebra swallowtail 

Rogercop - Blue Banded Eggfly

Dark Cupid - red admiral

Horrificator - morpho butterfly

The mime- zebra longwing

Stoneheart - Tropical swallowtail moth

Simon says - green hairstreak

Animan - black swallowtail

Pixelator -Palos Verdes blue

Guitar villain - Brimstone moth

Kung food - monarch butterfly

Princess fragrance - southern purple mint moth

Reflekta- Peacock butterfly

Gamer - green swallowtail

The puppetter - Adonis blue

Vanisher -Western Pygmy Blue

Antibug- Six-spot burnet moth

Volpina - orange tip butterfly

riposte - Small blue


End file.
